Assimilated Soul
by PrincessDenise06
Summary: Sometimes, Fate was just so cruel. Sometimes, Love was just not enough. Sometimes, Hearts just have to be too fragile, too weak. I hate it. I hate how sometimes, these things were always right. I hate that I have to get hurt everytime. I just hate how lives were always taken. I hate this world. I hate my life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, though I wish I did. =) I also don't own Better than I Know Myself. It belongs to Adam Lambert. =)

**Assimilated Soul**

Chapter 1: Who am I?

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
_  
"Good morning, Amethyst."

Tomoyo groaned. Her head hurts so much. It felt like Sakura, whose penname is Emerald, stomped on her head a thousand times.

_'What crazy mistake did I do last night? Ouch!'_

"I need my sleep, Lavender. Please just leave me alone right now. My hangover is driving me insane!"

Tomoko sighed. Her sister went out with her crazy friends again. This hangover ought to teach her this. Wait, hangover?

"You got drunk? You freaking got drunk? What in the heavens made you do that? You and I perfectly know that you just got out of the hospital. And now you're doing it again? Do you know how much time you spent at the hospital? You were confined for two weeks! Two freaking weeks! And you just got out of the hospital yesterday, and what did you do? Are you trying to kill yourself? Don't turn your back on me, young lady! I might be younger, Am, but I'm obviously the one who should mother you! If mother was alive-"

"She would have been disappointed at me! I know! You don't need to slap that to my face. I'm the delinquent, the traitor, the irresponsible, the loner! I know all of that! That's why I still blame myself. I know I'm the reason why Mother and Father died!"

_And I know that I,  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I crossed the line  
Yeah, that's the truth  
_  
She now have tears streaming down her cheeks as soon as she said this. Her hangover was forgotten. It had reduced to a dull pounding in her head. A few minutes passed, and Lavender slowly walked towards her. As soon as she reached her sister, she embraced her tightly. At first she tried to resist, but after a minute, she relaxed in her hold. She hugged her back, and felt another person's tears soak the shoulder of her thin, black nightgown. This time, she tried to comfort her baby sister. She knows she needs it more.

_I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say  
_  
"I'm very sorry, Lav. Goodness, I'm sorry, sis. You don't deserve this kind of life. You deserve the life of a princess. You're just 16, for goodness' sake! I'm sorry for all I've done. I'm sorry for not being able to provide for your education. I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to live your life comfortably. I'm sorry for not giving you the opportunity to meet your real parents. And, I'm sorry for causing this mess in the first place and keeping our brother a secret."

Tomoko's head snapped up, and her eyes widened. Brother? Real parents?

"B-brother? Real parents? What do you mean?"

She sighed. She knew she needs to tell about him to her now.

_'Cause if I wanted to go  
I would have gone by now  
But I really need you near me here  
Keep my mind off the edge_

Tomoyo's POV

This whole mess started when I was 15, and Lav was 8. Our parents, they were driving our SUV, and we were at the back seat. Blush might not remember, but we had a brother. He was 8 years older than me. You might be wondering why he isn't with us right? Well, we lost him when I was 1 year old. No! He didn't die. He was kidnapped. Our mother told me, and Father, but she told us not to tell Blush because she might get her life in danger by searching for our brother.

_If I wanted to leave  
I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself  
_  
Our father was driving, but unfortunately, a drunk driver was just behind us. He kept on advancing on us, but fortunately, Dad was an excellent racer. But Dad didn't see the car right in front of us. We crashed.

And our parents didn't buckle their seat belts.

Our aunt took custody to us. She was not blood-related to our parents, but they were best friends. She was very nice. She treated us like daughters, and we easily loved her as our second mother. But it seemed that fate hated us. She passed away due to a robbery. I forgot to mention, but she was a martial artist. She was the Legendary Yuri Reed. Her husband was the Legendary Clow Reed,who is known as the most successful sorcerer. He also treated us like we're his daughters, and we loved him dearly. But he, he committed suicide after Yuri died. Twisted, isn't it? What a sad life we have. They also have two sons. The eldest was Damel, and he was 25 years older than me. He was already married. The youngest son of our adoptive parents is Eriol.

_All alone  
I try to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
Deep down I know  
_  
Oh god, just thinking of him makes me want to go to him and hug him tightly then slap his face. He was my hero, my love. Why did he have to do THAT? He earned my trust, and he crushed it in just seconds. He crushed my trust without knowing that, at the same time, he was also crushing my heart. Well, I guess I don't have the right to get jealous, he's not mine, after all. He's not mine, yet, I'm completely his. And I admit, I didn't use "was" because, I'm still his after all these years. I'm such a lovesick lunatic. He probably has his own wife now. Oh no, I shouldn't have thought that, now, my heart feels like it jumped out of the window, crashed to a floor full with searing hot needles, got rolled around with trucks around it, and got stomped by elephants. Whew. Ouch. Enough with that.

_If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which  
Way to turn  
'Cause I'm lost without you  
_  
On Lavender's real parents, I'm not her real sister. Yes, she's adopted. Shocking, wasn't it?

"Blush?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to know everything about you and your real parents?"

"R-real parents? What the heck do you mean? I already know our parents, thank you very much."

_I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say_

I choked back a sob, she really thinks we're her family. Her biological family. I turned my back to her. Just thinking about what her reaction will be made the tears spill. Will she cry? Will she run away? Or will she accept her fate? I braced myself for her reaction as I said the dreaded words.

_'Cause if I wanted to go  
I would have gone by now  
But I really need you near me here  
Keep my mind off the edge_

"Oko, " I used my pet name for her, "You were adopted."

I heard a strangled gasp. I slowly turned around and was not shocked by her appearance. Her eyes were wide, and full with tears. And then, I saw something that made me cry more. She looked at me with love, with understanding, with care. I didn't expect it. I expected her to glare at me, to hate me. But not this.

_If I wanted to leave  
I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself_

"I understand."  
Then, unexpectedly, she slapped me. Hard. Ouch. I held my cheek which was turning red from the force of the slap. She apologized and waved her hand.  
I took that as a cue for me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"Your real parents are..."

Well, quite crappy.. xD

I know it's not good but please bear with me.. This is my first time. =)

Constructive criticism is accepted.

Negative criticism is also accepted. =P

~PrincessDenise06


End file.
